<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DriNk uP by fairylino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550501">DriNk uP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylino/pseuds/fairylino'>fairylino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, It's very dark, M/M, This is just a prompt, dark themes, might actually turn this into a story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylino/pseuds/fairylino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they love each other, the hurt each other and then they spend eternity together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DriNk uP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Drink up” he hums, slowly bring the golden glass to the youngers lips.<br/>
The younger struggles at first, not knowing what’s in the cup but of course the black-haired man gets the better of him, like always. The drink is bitter and it tastes like metal. It starts to slip out of his mouth, running down his chin and down onto his pants. </p><p>“That’s a good boy, keep going it’s almost finished.” </p><p>The younger choked out the liquid but still tried his best to swallow it all, knowing that this is better than the consequences. The glass was slowing being pulled away, the younger losing his thoughts, his body grew weak. The older cooed at him, “such a good boy, let’s get you comfortable”. </p><p>He felt his body being dragged up and he was then enclosed in the familiar scent of him. Arms wrapped around his back and knees. His vision going in and out, he had a small realization before passing out. </p><p>It was his blood.</p><p>~</p><p>The softness under him gave him comfort. The plushness and the warm heat. This is happy. He was there as well, giving him a feeling of confused comfort. </p><p>He loved him, loved his touch, torture, love. He kept him sane. He gave him everything he needed. </p><p>He needed his drinks, his comfort, his everything. </p><p>He was nothing without him.</p><p>~</p><p>Coldness. He was so cold. Lifeless. He didn’t mean to. He loved him.</p><p>The knife lay there. Blood.</p><p>~ </p><p>“Love me, please” that’s what he said when they first met. All he wanted was him. He loved him. His cold eyes, his black hair, his plush lips that would kiss him every night. His blood. His sweet, intoxicating blood. But there was no more of that now. </p><p>~</p><p>He’s was buried 6 feet under now. Gone.</p><p>But thankfully the younger had way to help. </p><p>Dig, dig, dig.</p><p>Two drops on his lips.</p><p>~</p><p>“I love you, Han Jisung”</p><p>“I love you too, Lee Minho”</p><p>And they drank till they could no longer drink. The kissed till they fell asleep. They loved for the rest of their lives. </p><p>end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is just a little prompt thing i did and i wanted to post it on here! i haven't written in forever and this sorta just came to me. It's very badly written but i'm thinking of turning this into a one shot or series. hope you like it </p><p>~hallie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>